everystarintheuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Shinaclestra
Shinaclestra is an official D&D location located in the Feywild. In Every Star, it is instead an entire universe dedicated to the Ico series that is located in a collection of universes (called a sector here) known as the Feywild. It is the homeworld of Dyren, as well as the site of the 2nd campaign, which is based on Shadow of the Colossus. Locations Dyren's Village Vous had made a deal with the village's new leader, Lord Emon, and agreed to fight with the dark god Dormin who plagued their village. Dyren, captain of the guard, was sent to accompany them. The people of the village opted to move far away from their home country, and after it was abandoned, Malareth decided to get Dyren angry by absorbing his home village and turning it into data. Shrine of Worship Abode of Dormin and site of the battle with him. After Vous restrains Dormin, Malareth is forced to absorb Dormin's spirit into himself and contain it within. After Dormin is fully sealed, Terrios performs a ritual that will require anyone who attempts to release Dormin to free each fragment of his spirit in a certain order, for further protection. Cataclysm Circle The site of the final battle with Malareth. After his initial defeat, the last fragment of Dormin's spirit within his body takes over and transforms Malareth into Malus, the final colossus. Malus is defeated along with the others and sealed within the Forbidden Land. NPCs Lord Emon - A prophet who came to the Forbidden Land to spread the teachings of a new religion, convincing the villagers that resurrection is wrong and that horns are a sign of evil. He is responsible for the village turning against their god, and he remains their leader for many decades to come. Dormin - A dark god who once protected his worshippers, now forsaken and enraged. He cursed the village with a disease as punishment, but was defeated and ultimately sealed away by the heroes. Dyren's Mother - Dyren's motive for wanting to stop Dormin. She was one of many afflicted with the disease. He lends her his Obsidian Steed so that she may escape from the village. Gaius - A member of a village that was wiped out by Malareth. He was tricked by the very same necromancer into believing the heroes were responsible, and allowed himself to become a colossus so that he might get revenge. He is eventually enlightened to the truth and turns on Malareth, though he himself was stuck in his new form. Barba - One of the many minotaurs that Malareth captured from the Mortal Realm. Malareth deafens the poor creature before turning him into a colossus and forcing him to fight against his own family, Terrios, who refuses to fight back. Argus - A gladiator from a small city wiped out by Malareth. He readily offers to become a colossus out of lust for power and nothing more. As soon as the transformation is complete, he turns against friend and foe alike, destroying everything in his path. Other Colossi - Valus, Quadratus, Phaedra, Avion, Hydrus, Kuromori, Basaran, Dirge, Celosia, Pelagia, Phalanx, and Cenobia are all colossi born from native animals that the heroes had to fight. Notable Encounters *The very first battle featured a fight between Dormin and the heroes Aelar, Terrios, Numan, Dyren, and guest party member Vous. In it, Vous did most of the work, while the heroes just... knocked statues over. *Before being turned into a colossus, Gaius was told that the heroes were responsible for the northwestern city's disappearance. The heroes, however, convinced Gaius otherwise and turned him on Malareth. *The battle against Argus marks the first ever KO of the heroes' adventure, Numan being the victim. He was knocked out a second time in the near future when he fell down Kuromori's coliseum and almost died. *Barba was made from the deafened body of one of Terrios's family members. Terrios refused to fight him, leaving the others to face the colossus without his help. *Malareth accidentally turned himself into Malus, the final colossus. Though he had incredibly massive power, he was easily defeated using Aelar's poison bow attacks. Terrios saught to abuse the underground tunnel to get close to their adversary, but Malus was beaten by the time he got there. Category:Locations